


Please Forgive Me

by mitunadecaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Mercy Killing, Multi, Sadstuck, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunadecaptor/pseuds/mitunadecaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna had lived much passed his his lifetime and Kurloz couldnt dare to watch him struggle anymore. Kurloz had killed him, but only because he felt bad.<br/>Now, Kurloz had been wandering around in a humans body, looking for his moirail, just to apologize for the murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Forgive Me

Your name is KURLOZ MAKARA, or, its was. But as of late, your name is KARLOS MAKARA. You sit in your car, looking up at your dad. Even after 17 years of being his child you still dont remember his name. You are currently going to attent skia high after beforus high had failed you in your quest for finding Mituna. You let out a slight sigh as your dad pulls up and lets you out. You walk in the school and are imedietly greeted by the sight of many kids. Barely any had noticed your presence, exept for a special two. You had already gotten your locker number and class scedual because you came in on sunday to check the school out.

You already had you books and such and decided to organize you locker. You were doing that happily until you had heard a bit of yelling that most other students wouldntve heard. You had very good hearing and this was like nothing else. You shut your locker and slowly began your walk to where the yelling seemed to be coming from. The... mens bathroom?

You opened the door, taking a quick look around. You saw two men, a taller one with black hair that was obviously died because you could see streakes of red. He almost looked like and 1980's greaser. The other one was tinier, he wore a yellow hoodie and had pretty curly orange hair. Definety not curlier than yours, but curly. his shoes were mis-matched. One being black, the other being white. You had snapped out of observing the boys and walked over, seperating the to. The smaller one had a bloody nose, which he imedietly covered with his sleave,

You certainly wanted to yell at them for the fight, but you were born a mute. You guess that is what you get for sewing your lips shut. You quickly got the smaller boy a papertowel for his nose. "vwho the fuck are you?" The greaser boy asked. You tilted your head to the side slightly before he let out a sigh and got the idea. "Listen, maybe you should mind your buisness newv kid and get out of out convwersation." His face was cold, just like somebody else you knew. The smaller boy let out a slight scoff. "Oh come on Coryt! You probably wouldve killed me if it wathnt for him!" You put your hands up in surrender, not wanting to make more trouble than there obviously was here.

The bell rang and you slowly exited the scene. Heading to your first class with your books. Thank goodness that this school wasnt a place where they made you get introduced. The teacher had simply pointed you to your seat and waited for the class to start. It was simple, Mrs Lalonde stood up, parting her black lips. Its not every day you see a teacher with black lipstick, but it looked nice on her. 

"Now, as some of you may know." She had started. "This week is school spirit week, and all students are encouraged to dress up and represent your personality on friday." She gave a pause, obvviously she didnt enjoy the job. "So, nothing to scandleous... I am specifically refering to you Miley and Veronica." Two girls in the back had snickered away from their drawings on the walls. 

Class, and the rest of the school day was pretty normal. you had headed home, as sooon as you had entered you had grabbed some paper and a pen. You knew, exactly what you were gonna do for tomarrow.Tomarrow?! Oh right, i forgot to mention that today was thursday. Anyways, your dad was fully fine with the idea. he had given you 100$ and the keys to his car. 

Yes, you were able to drive, but you didnt have a car, so you had to use his. You had went to your local costume store and got pretty much everything that you would need for the day. You had picked up a full skeleton morph suit, Purple shorts and shoes. aswell as face paint, just grety and white. This would surely be a perfect outfit for the day.


End file.
